


Mark and Donghyuck in Dallas

by simonsfanfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck fuck when they visit the Dallas botanical gardens.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Mark and Donghyuck in Dallas

“Hyuck we shouldn’t be doing this.” Mark warned Donghyuck as the younger boy pushed him into a family bathroom, locking the door once Mark was inside. They were in Dallas at the botanical gardens and it was a great place to get caught, which is why Mark had been extra careful when they were walking around just in case someone saw them.

“Come on,” Donghyuck teased as he walked towards Mark, rubbing at the front of the older’s jeans once they were face to face. “I know you want to.”

Mark bit his lip as he felt himself hardening under Donghyuck’s palm. He couldn’t deny the younger looked good, Donghyuck’s white shirt contrasting beautifully with his tan skin. With a groan Mark replied to the younger boy, “Ugh fine but we gotta be quick.”

Donghyuck beamed at Mark before dropping to his knees, reaching for Mark’s belt and removing it. Donghyuck quickly managed to undo Mark’s jeans and pulled them off along with his briefs. Mark hissed as his pulsing erection was exposed to the cold air of the public bathroom but Donghyuck quickly solved the problem, leaning in and sucking Mark down to the base with practiced ease. 

Mark groaned as Donghyuck began sucking him in earnest, tonguing at the underside of Mark’s head and making the rapper crazy. As Donghyuck expertly sucked Mark the older boy started moaning at the sensations and Donghyuck immediately stopped sucking, the younger boy glaring up at Mark as a way of telling him to be quiet without needing to take his mouth off of Mark’s long cock. Mark bit his lip to keep quiet and, satisfied, Donghyuck resumed his work, driving Mark wild with his talented tongue. 

Donghyuck was bringing Mark towards his orgasm at an alarming pace and, not wanting to cum just yet, Mark reached down to pull the younger boy back. Donghyuck’s mouth left Mark’s erection with a loud pop, a string of saliva connecting Donghyuck’s plump lips to the head of Mark’s cock. 

Mark pulled Donghyuck to his feet and kissed the younger boy passionately, recognizing the taste of his own dick on Donghyuck’s tongue. Without breaking the kiss Mark led the pair to the wall by the sink and undid Donghyuck’s jeans, pressing Donghyuck up against the cold tiles before pulling back and spinning the younger boy around. 

Mark dropped to his knees and spread Donghyuck’s round ass cheeks, exposing the boy’s pink hole. Unable to resist, Mark leaned in and licked a fat stripe over the tight hole before beginning to truly eat the younger boy out. Knowing they needed to be quick, Mark covered his fingers in saliva and pushed one inside Donghyuck’s hole. Mark knew the younger boy could handle more and quickly added a second finger, Donghyuck whining quietly at the stretch. 

Mark, while still fingering Donghyuck, resumed rimming the younger boy. Donghyuck continued his faint whines as he felt Mark’s tongue and fingers driving into him but when Mark found Donghyuck’s prostate the younger boy couldn’t contain the loud moan he let out, biting down on his fist in an attempt to keep quiet. Mark continued fucking into Donghyuck’s prostate, the younger’s hole spasming so deliciously around Mark’s fingers that the older boy couldn’t wait any longer before fucking the vocal. 

Pulling back from Donghyuck’s hole, Mark stood up and lubed himself up with some of his spit. Leaning forward, Mark started kissing the younger boy once more as he lined his aching cock up with Donghyuck’s prepped hole. With a single thrust Mark pushed all the way into Donghyuck, both boys moaning into the kiss at the feelings. 

Once Donghyuck had adjusted to the stretch he signalled for Mark to move. The older boy broke the kiss and gripped Donghyuck’s hips, gently thrusting into the tight heat of Donghyuck’s hole. As much as Donghyuck loved the times the two could be gentle and take their time he also knew it wouldn't be too long before someone came looking for them. 

Turning to look back at Mark, Donghyuck reminded the older boy of their situation and urged him to speed up. Mark gripped Donghyuck’s hips even tighter and started hammering into the younger boy, targeting the vocalist's prostate and hitting it with each thrust. Donghyuck started whining again at the sudden stimulation and Mark pulled him into another passionate kiss, swallowing all the sounds Donghyuck was making. 

Mark reached down and wrapped a hand around Donghyuck’s pulsing shaft, stroking it in time with his powerful thrusts. The combination of Mark’s thick cock pounding into his prostate and the way the older boy was stroking his aching shaft was too much for Donghyuck, the boy cumming with a loud cry and covering the wall in front of him with the white fluid. 

Donghyuck’s hole started clenching around Mark’s shaft and the older boy started pounding into the tight heat even harder, only for Donghyuck to say not to cum inside his ass. Mark nodded and pulled out of the pulsing hole, guiding Donghyuck back onto his knees. Donghyuck easily swallowed Mark down once more and used his tongue to push Mark over the edge. 

With a final groan Mark came, filling Donghyuck’s mouth with his cum. Donghyuck was used to swallowing Mark’s cum and gulped the sticky substance down before pulling off the still pulsing shaft. Mark pulled Donghyuck to his feet and gave the boy a quick peck. “We should get dressed.” 

Donghyuck nodded and the two pulled their jeans back on and checked themselves in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom, finding their manager on his way to check on them. While the two followed the older man Donghyuck leaned over to whisper in Mark’s ear. “My ass hurts, we passed a tram stop, can we ride it.” 

Mark laughed at the younger boy, “If you wanted to ride something you missed your opportunity.”

“I fucking hate you Mark Lee.” Donghyuck spat at the older boy.

“No you don’t.” Mark teased back, “Come on let’s go ride that tram!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is 1000% inspired by Mark's awful joke about the tram stop and the fact that if you type 'mark haechan date' into youtube this video comes up. 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think and thanks for reading :)
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
